mythologywikiaorg-20200223-history
Unicorn
Although a unicorn can technically be any one-horned animal, it is almost always that of a mythical, horse-like beast with a horn protruding from its forehead. They appear in Greek bestiaries, as well as several other mythologies. Abilities Unicorns are said to have healing powers, and drinking the blood of one can keep you alive when you are sick. They are also believed to have other powers whicn they do with their horns, e.g spells and enchantments. Unicorns also live forever, or until killed. Unicorns horns can bring the dead back to life and clean polluted water. Variations Biblical The Bible contains references to unicorn-type creatures called Re'ems. They are physically described as wild beasts with one horn coming out of their head. They are supposedly untameable, strong, and agile, and are often used as examples of those characteristics. Re'ems are now identified with the aurochs and other bull-related species. Chinese The Qilin is the unicorn of Chinese mythology. It is a hybrid species with the body of a deer, the head of a lion, green scale, a long upward curved horn coming out of the forehead. It is often used to symbolize wealth. Medieval and Renaissance European The unicorns of Medieval and Renaissance mythology is based on the Biblical version. It has one horn coming out of its forehead. It is usually described as a kind of donkey, horse, and/or goat. In Renaissance mythology and art, the unicorn is a horse with a narwhal-like horn coming out of its forehead. They are stronger, faster, smarter, and more viscous than any other kind of horse. However; they have a great love of fair maidens and virgins. If it sees one it becomes docile. This is why maidens were used as bait in attempted unicorn hunting. Unicorns were often shown with pure white or greyish-white coats The word "alicorn" was first used in the Renaissance. It is the name the unicorn horn and the substance it is made of. Heraldry The unicorn is famously used as the national animal of Scotland. To this extent, it is used as a supporter in the arms of Scotland and the UK. The coat of arms of Nova Scotia acknowledges its historical connection with Scotland. In the eighteenth and nineteenth centuries, the Clearances of the Scottish Highlands forced many Gaelic Scots to resettle, abandoning their ancestral lands. Many fled to what is now Nova Scotia, resulting in a large Gaelic-speaking community. Gallery Mythology and Folklore 620px-Royal_Coat_of_Arms_of_the_Kingdom_of_Scotland.svg.png|The Royal Coat of Arms of the Kingdom of Scotland (used from the 12th century until 1603) Royal_Coat_of_Arms_of_the_United_Kingdom.svg.png|Royal Coat of Arms of the United Kingdom (for official use outside Scotland) 620px-Royal_Coat_of_Arms_of_the_United_Kingdom_(Scotland).svg.png|Royal Coat of Arms of the United Kingdom (for use within Scotland) Coat_of_arms_of_Nova_Scotia.svg.png|Coat of arms of Nova Scotia Video games maxresdefault-1.jpg|A Unicorn from Ark Survival Evolved. Unicorn_Total_War_Warhammer.jpg 300px-Unicorn_Legion.jpg 200px-Unicorn.png summoners_war_asia_unicorn_1521641224_a994a089.jpg Films Screen Shot 2016-06-06 at 10.55.54 am.png|Peter on a Unicorn (Narnia) Screen Shot 2016-06-06 at 10.46.21 am.png|Mia sara & Unicorn - Legend (1985 film) 79805695.jpg MV5BNjE3NmVlOWItMjgzOS00MzU5LTg5MWQtOWJkZGFkNzM4MjgzXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMDAyMTY3Nw@@._V1_.jpg Animations Twilight_S2E25_cropped.png|Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony) Rarity_standing_S1E19_CROPPED.png|Rarity (My Little Pony) The_Last_Unicorn.png|The Last Unicorn Unicorn (American Dragon Jake Long).gif|Unicorn (American Dragon: Jake Long) Lila.png|Lila (Barbie of Swan Lake) Rain_Shine_addressing_Autumn_Blaze_S8E23.png|Kirins (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Unicorns (1).jpg WitchTV_13_3.jpg 1c29ef63117047fbeacc3da8bf0443fe.jpg 1c29ef63117047fbeacc3da8bf0443fe.jpg Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-8101_(1).jpg Unicorn-Wabbit.jpg Unicorns-TheGrimAdventuresOfBillyAndMandy.png 03E4821C-B3D9-4B75-8F7D-00F5D71AC468.jpeg 281A8F4B-0CB5-46E7-AE13-36D90749356E.jpeg Comics HeavenlyNostrils_2282.png|Marigold Heavenly Nostrils and Phoebe Category:Mythical creatures Category:Mythological horses Category:Hybrid Category:Unicorns Category:Arthurian legend Category:Greek legendary creatures Category:European legendary creatures